Shopping!
by MeeLoveInuYasha
Summary: YAY MORE CRACK FANFICS YAAAAAAYYYYYY! This one's about shopping. Obviously.


YAY SHOPPING!

Kagome and Sango's POV

(in sing-song tone)

"We're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, we're going shopping, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!~"

InuYasha's POV  
(in regular yelling voice)

"YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING,YOU'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING, YOU. ARE NOT. GOING. SHOPPING. EVER."

Shippo's POV

"ERMAHGERD YOU GUYS ARE GOING SHOPPING AND DIDN'T TELL MEEEEE? I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

InuYasha's POV

"YOU ARE NOT SHOPPING! FOR THE LAST TIME- YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. SHOPPING. EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEE EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRR."

*Kouga walks up* "I really need some dental floss. Can I go shopping?" *puppy face* ''No. And you can't pull a puppy face. NO. GOODBYE. SCREW YOU ALL. NO SHOPPING."

*Sesshoumaru walks up* "HAY GURLFRIEND MAH FLUFF IS GETTING OLD. I NEED A NEW ONE! I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHOPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG!

#*#*# THE NEXT NIGHT #*#*#

(Still in InuYasha's POV)

"Shit. I need another hairbrush."

TA-DA! I can personally say that this is the BEST work I have ever done. *SARCASM* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!


End file.
